


Gavin Reed's Not Gay

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Connor loves sucking dick, Connor sucks all the dicks in the DPD off-page, Consensual, Denial, Established Hank Anderson/Connor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Gavin Reed's not gay. Not when he sees Connor blowing Hank in the interrogation control room and gets hard. Definitely not when Connor propositions him in the bathroom, and absolutely not when Connor's giving him the best blowjob he's ever had.It's not gay when it's an android, right?





	Gavin Reed's Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I love asshole canon Gavin being heavily in denial about being gay, because let's face it, that guy needs to work on his self-awareness.
> 
> I was working on the next chapter of The Last Deviant but work on it kinda stalled and I found myself wanting to write a one-shot, so the horny machine won out this time.

Gavin Reed was not having the greatest day. First off, his suspect seemed like he might be the wrong guy. Second, Hank and his fucking plastic partner had called it, and third…

Third involved walking back into the control room to see Hank Anderson getting blown by that pretty little android partner of his. Connor was really working him too, his mouth stuffed full of the old man's thick cock, drool running down his chin as Hank gently petted his hair, encouraging him with eager moans, his eyes closed and face twisted into an expression that told Gavin that Connor gave really good head. Neither of them seemed to notice Gavin, and he was torn between backing up and leaving the pair alone, making a derogatory comment that would make Hank blush down to his toes, or unzipping his jeans and jerking off right then and there.

He wasn't gay. The boner currently tenting in his jeans was nothing more than a reaction to sex. Any guy would get hard seeing this eager android take this huge cock like a champ. He'd had no idea Hank was even packing something like this, or he might have hit him up years back. If he was gay, of course. What he was feeling was just admiration. His own average dick hardly measured up. That was all it was.

Connor's sensors had to have detected him, and yet his chestnut brown eyes were all for Hank, looking up at him like he was the center of the universe as Hank's cock kept his mouth busy. He took the entirety of Hank's cock down to the root, and Gavin's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Maybe he should have checked the Eden Club out after all, but the place had closed after the revolution, taking with it the opportunity for a little action on the down low. His dick was weeping precum in his jeans, begging for attention as Hank gasped and came in Connor's mouth.

Gavin backed up out of the room, almost tripping over the doorframe. The last thing he saw before the door automatically slid across was Hank's cum leaking from Connor's mouth as he slipped off Hank's massive dick.

Gavin almost ran to the bathroom, hoping Fowler didn't stop him for an office chat. He ignored the urinals and locked himself in the stall, cursing the gaps in the doors that could too easily give him away if anyone was looking. He turned his back to the door and pulled out his dick, biting his lip as he furiously jerked it. He heard the other guys leave and another set of footsteps enter, the door closing with a thud.

"Detective Reed, I know you're in there. We need to talk." Connor was using his take-no-prisoners interrogation voice, and that was only making Gavin harder. He wondered if Connor pinned Hank to the bed and fucked the bigger man, showing Hank he could overpower any human when he wanted to. He could go for that. If he was gay, that was.

"Leave me alone," Gavin muttered. "You sick fuck, blowing your boss at work. I didn't want to see that!"

"Your heart rate, blood pressure, and state of arousal say otherwise, Detective. I believe you are experiencing what is termed 'denial'."

"Fuck you! I'm not gay, and if you say that again, I'll make sure you end up at the scrapyard."

"I'd like to see you try, Gavin." To Gavin's horror, the door opened, the weak little lock nothing compared to Connor's superior strength. He tried to tuck his dick back in his pants, but Connor grabbed his wrists and restrained both his arms behind his back.

"You're going to regret this!" Gavin spat. "I'll tell Fowler everything!"

Connor laughed, a soft yet menacing chuckle that both aroused and terrified Gavin simultaneously. "He already knows. I sucked his cock after the morning briefing. Haven't you noticed the DPD has been a lot quieter since the revolution? Your fellow officers are happy. I service their needs, and in return, Central Station operates ten-point-nine percent more efficiently than any other precinct in Detroit."

Gavin blinked, barely comprehending. "I thought you went deviant. Why the fuck would you wanna suck a bunch of dicks at work?"

"I enjoy the act of fellatio. It makes me feel… fulfilled. For example, Hank's blood pressure has decreased, and his blood alcohol level is on average nineteen percent lower."

"Are you… with Hank?" Gavin asked.

"He is my primary partner, but I enjoy servicing others. With his permission, of course." Connor reached forward and grasped Gavin's dick. "Let me help you, Detective. I believe your aggression levels will fall if you just allow yourself to enjoy this." Connor dropped to his knees, and Gavin almost lost his mind when Connor wrapped his lips around his dick. The fact that some of Hank's cum dribbled from the corner of his mouth when he opened it only made Gavin shiver with anticipation, and he realized he was going to let this happen.

To his shame, it didn't take him long to cum at all. Connor was eager, his technique practiced, as if he knew Gavin's weak spots and exploited them all. No wonder people said androids made better lovers than humans. The shudder of delight that traveled down his spine as Connor licked the sensitive spot beneath his glans was enough to drive him over the edge, and he spilled into Connor's mouth, drawing blood from his lip as he bit down to stifle a cry.

Connor pulled back, letting Gavin's limp dick fall from his lips. He wiped his mouth with a soft smirk. "Perhaps I'll let you suck my dick next time. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I'm not gay!" Gavin snapped.

"Of course not. I'm just an android, after all." Connor smiled and left the stall, humming a tune as he washed his hands. Gavin fought the blush that rose up in his cheeks. There was no way his blood pressure was lower after that. It was wrong. Immoral. He was outraged at himself for allowing it.

"Same time next week?" Connor asked, his voice echoing around the empty bathroom.

"Y-yeah," Gavin stuttered, and he realized he was caught in the quicksand of those pretty brown eyes and that soft little mouth. But Connor had been right. He was just an android. It wasn't gay to get sucked off by an android. Or to suck his dick in return.

Was it?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or hit me up on twitter @landale!


End file.
